In the construction of naturally lit structures, such as greenhouses, pool enclosures, solar roof collectors, stadiums and sunrooms, glass panel roofs have been employed to allow natural light to shine therein. The glass panels themselves can be mounted in frame-like enclosures that are capable of providing a watertight seal around the glass panel and provide a means for securing the panel to a structure. These frame-like enclosures also provide for modular glass roofing systems that can be assembled together to form the roof.
Glass panel roofing systems generally provide good light transmission and versatility. However, the initial and subsequent costs associated with these systems limit their application and overall market acceptance. The initial expenses associated with glass panel roofing systems comprise the cost of the glass panels themselves as well as the cost of the structure, or structural reinforcements, that are employed to support the high weight of the glass. After these initial expenses, operating costs associated with the inherently poor insulating ability of the glass panels can result in higher heating expenses for the owner. Yet further, glass panels are susceptible to damage caused by impact or shifts in the support structure (e.g., settling), which can result in high maintenance costs. This is especially concerning for horticultural applications wherein profit margins for greenhouses can be substantially impacted due to these expenditures.
As a result, multiwall polymeric panels (e.g., polycarbonate) have been produced that exhibit improved impact resistance, ductility, insulative properties, and comprise less weight than comparatively sized glass panels. As a result, these characteristics reduce operational and maintenance expenses.
For ease of design and assembly, multiwall panels can be produced in modular systems. The modular systems can comprise multiwall panels and panel connectors, wherein the panel connectors (hereinafter referred to as “connectors”) are employed to join the panels together and/or secure the panels to a structure on which they are employed.
Connectors endure high forces over their service life. Examples of such forces are caused by high winds (e.g., lifting force acting about perpendicular to roof), supporting heavy snowfall (compression force acting about perpendicular to roof), or tension/compression forces caused by contraction and/or expansion during changing climates (e.g., forces acting about parallel with roof). Regardless of the cause, connectors that can withstand such multidirectional forces are desirable. Yet further, connectors that can withstand such forces and can be manufactured utilizing cost-competitive means are even more desirable.
Accordingly, there is a continuous need for multiwall connectors that are capable of withstanding multidirectional forces and can be manufactured utilizing cost competitive methods. Several connectors and methods of manufacture are disclosed herein.